


Confessions of a Rainbow Drinker

by NaeSpark



Series: The Sweet Scent of Rosemary [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble on the latest update.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of a Rainbow Drinker

**Author's Note:**

> [EDIT] My gosh! Listen this wonderful podcast recording:   
> https://m.soundcloud.com/penelope-eden/podcast-confessions-of-a-rainbow-drinker
> 
> Thank you so much!

Rose  
I Cannot Seem To Part My Eyes From Yours  
Now That You Face Me I Am Incapable Of Forming A Coherent Sentence  
Rose  
How Is A Soul Able To Shine This Brightly  
Why Would You Hover Over Me  
Why Would You Even Casually Strike A Look At Me  
Why Are You Making Your Way In My Direction When We Are In The Middle Of A Small Crowd  
Rose  
I Cannot Seem To Be Able To Stare Elsewhere But At Yourself  
Forgive My Scrutiny Upon Your Features  
Forgive Me For Reaching My Hands Towards Your Face And Holding It  
Forgive Me For Licking My Lips Nervously As You Blink Upon My Attitude  
Forgive Me My Sudden Romantic Demeanor  
However I Cannot Stop Myself  
Rose  
Are The Earthling Flowers You Were Named After As Beautiful As You Are  
Rose  
Is Anything In The Cosmos As Beautiful As You Are  
Am I Merely Drunk And Dumbstruck By Your Presence  
Am I Intoxicated With Your Light  
Why Do I Not Feel Blinded  
Why Do I Not Feel Burned  
Forgive Me For Stealing This Kiss From You

**Author's Note:**

> naesnark.tumblr.com


End file.
